


i get lost without you

by trilliastra



Series: Tumblr Fics [40]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6408583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilliastra/pseuds/trilliastra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stiles – fresh out of college – got a job, two years ago, Derek took him to the beach. They spent a weekend alone without thinking about anything but themselves, neither wore clothes for the entirety of the trip and when they came to Beacon Hills they were both wearing matching rings and calling each other fiancé.</p>
<p>A year and a half later they had to go to another trip, but this time Derek came home alone. It was temporary, he kept telling himself, but seven months later it’s hard to think about the fact that Stiles is not coming back yet, that Derek will have to spend another night alone in the bed that no longer smells like them and wake up to an empty house that no longer has Stiles’ sneakers by the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i get lost without you

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this [gif](http://fankcastle.tumblr.com/post/129482460281) because good God Tyler Hoechlin is beautiful.

“It’s a great opportunity.” Derek says. He doesn’t even bother faking a smile, Stiles will know he’s lying anyway.

“I know.” Stiles sighs, reaches out for the screen as if he could actually touch Derek. “Two more months without having sex, though.”

Derek snorts. “I think we will manage.”

Stiles pulls a face. “I don’t want to.” He whines. “I miss your body.”

“Stiles,” Derek admonishes, “if you don’t want to stay then come home, but don’t make excuses. Please.”

“I know, I know.” Stiles concedes, waving his hand around. “I just – England sucks without you.”

Derek feels his walls begin crumble. “Beacon Hills sucks without you, too. But it’s just two more months and then you won’t have to go out of the country ever again.” He thinks about their plans to spend their honeymoon in Paris and adds, “If you don’t want to, that is.”

Stiles looks away, expression distant and Derek knows he’s thinking about their last night together too. “Just two months,” he promises, “and then I’ll be yours again.”

“You still  _are_ mine.”

“Yeah.” Stiles smiles fondly. “Yeah, I am.”

–

When Stiles – fresh out of college – got a job, two years ago, Derek took him to the beach. They spent a weekend alone without thinking about anything but themselves, neither wore clothes for the entirety of the trip and when they came to Beacon Hills they were both wearing matching rings and calling each other fiancé.

A year and a half later they had to go to another trip, but this time Derek came home alone. It was temporary, he kept telling himself, but seven months later it’s hard to think about the fact that Stiles is not coming back yet, that Derek will have to spend another night alone in the bed that no longer smells like _them_ and wake up in an empty house that no longer has Stiles’ sneakers by the door.

Fuck England.

“I can hear you cursing every English person in the world.” Scott claps his back, smirking. “You’re scaring my patients.” He gestures towards the puppies, all yipping and barking happily.

“Right.” Derek scoffs, picking Louise up when she demands.

“Uncle Derek, _puppy_!” She laughs happily.

“I know.” Derek smiles. “One of these days she’s just going to make you take all of them home with you.”

“She tries every week.” Scott shrugs. “But I can say no to her.” When Derek arches an eyebrow, Scott adds, “sometimes.”

“Dad!” Louise shouts, pointing at the puppies.. “Lily is trying to eat Tom!”

“They are just playing, sweetie.” Scott touches her hair. “Now be a good girl and stay here while I take care of the sick puppies, okay?”

“'kay.” She nods seriously and when Derek puts her down, she goes back to throwing balls around and laughing when the puppies immediately start chasing it.

“Am I your official babysitter, now?”

“Yep.” Scott says, pokes his chest. “It’s just for a while.”

“I bet.” He doesn’t really mind taking care of Scott’s daughter, but he has beer waiting for him at home and a cake for later when he will be, without a doubt, drunk and two seconds away from impulsively buying a ticket to England. “Go work.” He waves him off. “Your puppies are waiting.”

Scott gives him a smile that could rival his daughter’s and walks back to his office, leaving Derek with a five year-old and ten puppies to take care.

–

“You’re worse than Stiles.” Scott says as soon as he opens the door and finds Derek lying on the floor with ten puppies climbing on top of him and Louise barking and pretending to be a puppy herself. “At least he doesn’t let the puppies _pee_ on his jacket.”

Derek shrugs. “I’ll send you the bill later.”

“Of course you will.” He shakes his head, amused. “Hey, baby, why don’t you let Uncle Derek up?”

“No, daddy.” She glares. “We’re playing.”

Derek snorts. “She’s got you.”

“Oh, so that’s it?” Scott mocks, jumping to catch Louise around the waist and starting to tickle her. “I can’t interrupt, huh?” She laughs, struggles in her father’s hold, trying to escape, and Derek decides it’s the perfect time to get up and leave the room, figuring Scott won’t need him anymore. The scent of _family_  so strong, Derek feels overwhelmed, chest aching with how much he misses Stiles.

He walks to the waiting room, closing the windows as he passes and reaches out to turn off the lights, too distracted by his own misery to hear or see anything else.

“Oh, fuck.” Someone says. “ _Fuck_ , I missed you.”

Derek – Derek fucking _freezes_ as his brain tries to make sense of the world around him again.

That voice, that smell, that _heartbeat_.

He turns around slowly, blinks once and then Stiles finally comes into view.

It really _is_ him.

“What – you –”

“Yeah.” Stiles smiles, opens his arms. “Surprise?”

“Son of a –” Derek crosses the room in two steps, takes Stiles in his arms and breathes for the first time in six months.

–

“I hate you.”

“I know.”

“I love you.”

“I _know._ ” Stiles laughs. “Can we go home and have sex now?”

“No.” Derek answers, stubbornly. “I hate you.”

“I’m not gonna disappear, Derek.” Stiles says, runs a hand over Derek’s back, soothing, _loving_. God, he missed Stiles’ touch. Not just the kind that leads to sex, but the casual hand holding, Stiles touching his shoulder when he leaves the room, Stiles pressing a quick kiss to his lips before going to work, Stiles curled up in his arms while they sleep.

“I know.” Derek closes his eyes. “I know, just give me –” he breathes in again, holds Stiles closer.

“Okay.” Stiles nods, smiles against Derek’s neck. “Whenever you’re ready. I’ll be here.”

He pulls back just enough to look Stiles in the eye. “Yeah?”

Stiles smiles softly, runs his hand over Derek’s cheek. “I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, look, I'm taking prompts on my [tumblr!](http://www.brookesbutler.tumblr.com)


End file.
